


You’re toxic (I’m slipping under)

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Geralt is desperate for Jaskier’s cum, Kink Meme, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scenting, The Witcher Kink Meme, assumed kink discussion, ngl this is fairly filthy, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Kink meme fill for Geralt/Jaskier multiple orgasms, come eating and scent kink.Now the Witcher stared up at Jaskier with adoration and heat. “Can you go again?” He asked. “Another for me?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 442





	You’re toxic (I’m slipping under)

**Author's Note:**

> https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=408749#cmt408749
> 
> Full prompt was:
> 
> _Geralt loves the smell of his bard, would bury himself in his scent if he could, and the taste of him? the one part of him he can actually devour? is the best godsdamn thing in the fucking world. He never lets a single drop go to waste, carefully licking his lover clean after bringing him to his release. Hell, sometimes he can come from the taste alone._
> 
> _I just want to see Geralt making Jaskier come over and over again until his balls shrivel up and he's limp and teary eyed with Geralt sweetly swallowing whatever Jaskier will give him._
> 
> And I could not leave it alone.
> 
> Also I will not apologise for the title.

-

“Are Witchers m-missing something from the-their diet?” Jaskier panted, pausing to throw his head back with a groan and expose the long line of his throat. “A- a- a deficiency? S-something that sperm contains?”

Geralt chuckled from where he was slowly swallowing around Jaskier’s cock, his eyes somehow dark but bright at the same time, pupils blown wide but the ring of gold around them practically glowing as he looked up at the bard, Jaskier’s legs thrown over Geralt’s shoulders to give the Witcher unlimited access. The corners of his full mouth were curled up in amusement, entire body relaxed as he lay on his stomach on the inns bed, towel still around his hips and skin still damp from the bath. 

Painfully gently, Geralt sucked as he pulled off Jaskier’s cock, a pop sound overshadowed by Jaskier’s whine at the motion and pleasure on his sensitive skin. 

“I don’t think that’s a thing.” He said, voice a deeper rumble than normal from having his throat opened for so long. He heard and felt Jaskier huff, the bard shifting to sit up slightly on an elbow to look down at Geralt with a raised eyebrow, unbothered by his flushed skin and mussed hair. 

Opening his mouth, Jaskier stumbled over his words as Geralt dipped his head to press his nose to the crease where Jaskier’s thigh met his crotch, taking deep indulgent breaths.

The sniffing had always been a Thing, capitalised in Jaskier’s head ever since it had first happened, after they had been walking for hours after the run in with the elves and had finally camped, sun finally setting and giving Jaskier relief from the heat. While stripping off for some comfort while bedding on the dirt, both Jaskier and Geralt had been surprised by Geralt scenting the air and letting loose a unexpected groan of want at the smell of Jaskier. Despite the revelation, Geralt had denied them both for another few weeks; till Geralt had come back stressed and unhappy from an unsuccessful hunt, a potion wasted and people backing away and gasping at the sight of his poisoned state. Jaskier had been in their room when Geralt stormed in, snapping at the barmaid when she delivered their meal. Jaskier had told him off and Geralt had turned on him, snarling his sharp fangs and halting at him with black eyes - but Jaskier’s scent remained untinged of fear as he bit back at the Witcher. That night they had tumbled into bed together and Geralt had sniffed and licked at every inch of Jaskier, solidifying the Thing in Jaskier’s head. 

It had, of course, taken weeks for Jaskier to get Geralt to open up about this particular habit the Witcher had, Jaskier taking careful notes of every time Geralt laved his tongue down Jaskier’s neck and collar bones, or snuffled into his wrist or armpit, or opened Jaskier with his tongue and rolled his eyes back in delight, or swallowed Jaskier’s cum again and again and again. Even with the evidence laid out in front of him, Geralt had hesitated before his confession, only temped when Jaskier teased the possibility of being a willing participant in whatever this kink was.

_“You smell so good,”_ he has almost whispered, cheeks burning pink, avoiding Jaskier’s eyes even as the bard slipped into his lap. _“Like grass and spice and sunlight. And you never smell afraid. If I could smell you forever it wouldn’t be enough.”_

_“And the taste?”_ Jaskier had asked, heart thumping. 

Geralt had given him a ravenous look. _“You’ve no idea how good you taste to me; I’ve never tasted anything like you, like acceptance and freedom and love.”_

Then Geralt had looked afraid of his feelings and confession, now the Witcher stared up at Jaskier with adoration and heat. “Can you go again?” He asked. “Another for me?”

Jaskier shuddered under the firm hold of Geralt’s hands, the Witcher already nosing down and putting his hands on Jaskier’s calves to press the bard further into a curl; Jaskier’s knees almost by his head and his hips raised, his ass exposed. 

He had already cum thrice today, once this morning on the road, Geralt leaning against a tree and Jaskier fucking into him while Geralt begged so softly, only for Jaskier. 

_“Cum in me, fuck I need to smell like you, like yours, c’mon Jask, fill me up.”_

Before they bathed, Geralt had gotten to his knees in the doorway of their room and sucked Jaskier desperately, both of them fully clothed and dirty from days on the road and chasing cockatrices all afternoon. And Geralt had only a half hour ago swallowed down another orgasm from Jaskier, moaning at the taste and suckling for ages after to suck every drop from Jaskier’s cock before lapping at the sensitive organ as if to search for any lingering taste. Geralt had clearly been looking for another go straight away, hushing Jaskier’s soft gasps and whines as he took his cock back into his mouth to warm while Jaskier caught his breath.

With Geralt trailing his tongue down Jaskier’s crack, drooling wetly to slicken the way, Jaskier was weak to refuse, pushing Geralt’s hair back from his face with one hand. “For you.” He groaned as Geralt dipped his head and lapped across his hole, letting himself fall back onto the bed. 

Geralt got to work immediately, licking sloppily at Jaskier’s hole and curling his tongue into the ring when it gave to his incessant attention. Jaskier couldn’t raise his head to watch but he had seen this act enough times to know how it looked: Geralt’s eyes flicking closed in bliss or rolling back at the smell and taste of Jaskier, his brows furrowed in concentration as he licked and tongued Jaksier open, taking deep gulping breaths as he pressed his face firmly to Jaskier, wanting to surround himself in the bards scent. 

Jaskier felt he was pretty well known in certain circles for satisfying his lovers but never before had he felt a need to meet the needs of a bed partner like he did with Geralt. 

As soon as a bead of wetness pooled at the tip of Jaskier’s cock, Geralt’s breath drew in sharp and he was pulling away from Jaskier’s ass cheeks, mouth swollen and face wet. He kissed at Jaskier’s thighs, the bard aware the skin there and between his ass would be red and sore later from the beard burn, and locked eyes with Jaskier as he gently took the finally hard cock in hand, gently stroking it as he lowered the bards legs to either side of his head. 

“Tell me I can have your cum again.” He murmured, pulling his hand off and licking and sucking at his fingers, though there really couldn’t have been much of Jaskier on them. Jaskier whimpered at the sight nonetheless. “Please beloved.” Geralt pushed.

“Yeah, you can have it again. Anytime. Always.” Jaskier reached down and tangled their fingers together. “Swallow it all like a good pup, huh?”

Geralt shut his eyes tight and bit down on a loud moan before preoccupying his mouth further and taking Jaskier’s cock in deep. It was almost sore for Jaskier, his skin so sensitive and his nerves trying to reject the feeling of too much, too soon. He felt his cock being held in the warmth of Geralt’s mouth, his tongue curling a round the shaft and getting it slick with saliva it before angling it to slide down his throat, swallowing as the head pushed down to the just right spot of almost too far. His face was pushed to Jaskier’s groin and his sigh sounded happy and content to Jaskier as he buried his nose into the hair at the base of Jaskier’s cock and breathed in his smell. It clearly did something to Geralt as the man rocked his hips against the bed and Jaskier had just about the sense of mind to shift his leg under the man to press his foot against the hard cock between Geralt’s thighs, manoeuvring the towel out of his way.

Moaning around his mouthful - his throatful, really - Geralt took the offered assistance and ground against Jaskier’s foot and ankle wantonly. Geralt must have been holding out for longer than Jaskier had realised, because as desperately Jaskier was trying to hold off his orgasm, wanting to give Geralt as much of himself as he possibly could, Geralt seemed unable to do the same. The Witcher clutched at Jaskier’s hip and gripped their held hands tightly together as he whined around Jaskier’s cock unabashed for once, thrusting against what part of Jaskier he could reach and shuddering with his entire body as he spilled onto Jaskier’s foot. 

Jaskier’s spare hand cupped Geralt’s head, the bard hushing down at his Witcher as Geralt moaned through his orgasm.

“I’m so close, my love.” Jaskier told him. “Can you take it for me? Be good, my darling?”

Geralt pulled back, just enough to have the head of Jaskier’s cock in his mouth instead of his throat, gold eyes fluttering open as he nodded, suckling on Jaskier’s cock and pawing at his hip in want. It was a bit painful, cumming again but the look on Geralt’s face was more than worth it, even as a small sob ripped from his throat as the pleasure flooded through him. 

The first taste of Jaskier on his tongue made Geralt moan and he swallowed instinctively to not risk overfilling his mouth and loosing some of what he’d worked for. But he realised quickly that Jaskier’s forth orgasm of the day would only held so much cum, so he stopped swallowing and let Jaskier pump as much as he could into his mouth, being rewarded with a small mouthful which he savoured before swallowing down so he could clean Jaskier’s cock with licks. 

Satisfied he had gotten all he could, Geralt finally lifted his head and licked his lips as he watched Jaskier tremble on the bed with aftershocks of his orgasm, tears in his eyes and his breath hitching unsteadily. 

The bard whined when Geralt got up to get a cloth to clean them down, wincing as his legs were put back into a neutral position and his back could relax. Still, he shifted when told as Geralt wiped away the sweat and even lifted his leg for his foot to be cleaned.

“You cum so much,” he commented as Geralt pressed a kiss to his ankle once he was clean. “If I wanted to drink your cum the way you do mine I think I’d have a full belly from it and would look a bit overstuffed.”

Geralt dropped the cloth and swallowed heavily and Jaskier laughed, letting Geralt move them under the sheets and opening his arms for the Witcher to curl into. Once settled, with Geralt’s head on his chest and their legs entangled, Jaskier hummed a soft tune under his breath, trailing his hands through Geralt’s hair and smiling when Geralt wrapped his large arms around Jaskier’s waist.

“Thanks.” The Witcher said stiltedly. “For doing this. For accepting it. For accepting me.”

Jaskier clicked his tongue. “I mean, I’m the one getting an obscene amount of orgasms from it but, well, you’re welcome, I suppose.”

“Hmmm.”

-


End file.
